Baka yumetachi
by Zif
Summary: A Hayamazaki, comme toujours, les rêves sont de la partie ! plus crétin, tu meurs... tellement que ça pique les yeux.
1. Takumi's dream

**Auteur:** Zif'  
**Titre:** Takumi's dream  
**Base:** i'll  
**Genre:** onirique et portnaouak  
**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur originel, à savoir asada.  
D'ailleurs, essk'il pourrait pas m'en donner un ? Le blond, là, avec les cheveux longs ...  
**Note:** cette fic est le résultat d'une crise de connerie aïgue et spontanée ... j'y suis pour rien. C'est également ma première fic sur I'll (il y a un an et demi de ça... que d'émotions et de conneries écrites depuis).

**TAKUMI'S DREAM**

"-NARUSE !"  
Ah ! Je m'étais endormi en cours ? Ca ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude ... faut dire que je suis tellement crevé en ce moment ... Je me lève tôt pour arriver avant tout le monde à l'entraînement du matin ... surtout avant ce naze de Minowa ... Bon, alors , qu'est-ce qu'il dit le prof, 2x fois 36 + 25y blablabla ... Ah, dommage, pas le temps de corriger c'est la fin du cours ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais aujourd'hui il faut que je termine de perfectionner mon bank shoot et ...  
"-Naruse !"  
Oh voilà l'autre ...  
"-Tu vas où comme ça ?  
-Au même endroit que toi je suppose, Takaiwa ... au gymnase .  
-Ah nan moi je sèche aujourd'hui ! J'ai un rencard avec une super nana !  
-Oui mais pas moi, donc excuse-moi j¹y vais .  
-Nan mais attends ! Je t'ai pas tout dit ! Elle amène une copine avec elle alors j'ai pensé que si ça t'intéressait tu pourrais venir aussi.  
-Non merci sans façon ...  
-Hein ? Allez, de toute façon aujourd¹hui le coach s'occupe que du groupe deux, allez allez allez viens dis ! On va se marrer !"  
Il me lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que j'accepte cet abruti . Pffff ... et si j'acceptais tiens ? Ca me changerait les idées et puis je suis tellement naze que j'ai même pas le courage d'aller simplement me mettre en tenue de sport .  
"-Bon c'est d'accord .  
-Ouais super ! Allez amène-toi !"  
Je le suis . Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? C'est marrant ça va faire trois ans que je viens dans ce bahut et je connais à peine le quartier autour ... Je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de cafèts dans le coin ...  
"-Salut les filles !  
-Salut Takaiwa !  
-Bon les filles je vous présente Naruse, un super pote à moi, qui m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec moi parce qu'il a pas beaucoup d'amis alors ...  
-Eh, j'ai pas ...  
-Et puis il est un peu timide alors l'en blâmez pas ok ?"  
Quel blaireau ce mec ! Pour quoi il me fait passer là ?  
"-Nan mais et pis quoi encore ? Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? C¹est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne avec toi parce que tu avais les glandes de venir tout seul ! Et puis des amis j'en ai peut-être pas beaucoup mais si c'est pour avoir des amis comme toi ben je préfère encore être seul au monde!"  
La vache, comment je me suis lâché quoi ! Ca fait du bien . Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est quoi ce délire ? Les nanas se transforment en pandas !  
"-Putain Naruse, le virus pandagrove est arrivé jusqu'ici ! Faut qu'on se taille ou nous aussi on va devenir comme elles !"  
Takaiwa m'attrape par la main et on s'enfuit en courant . On arrive dans un bunker, essoufflés .  
"-Ouf ! Ici on sera en sécurité, le virus ne peut pas passer à travers ces murs en bambou !  
-En bam ...  
-Naruse ...  
-Hein ?  
-Tu n'as jamais pensé à ..."  
Houlà ... pourquoi il se rapproche de moicomme ça...  
"-... à devenir végétarien ?"  
Mais que dit-il ?... à moins que ... !  
"-Takaiwa ... j¹espère que tu n'as pas attrapé le pandagrove !"  
Je tremble de tous mes membres . Seigneur pitié ! Je ne veux pas être changé en panda !  
"-Pour être immunisé contre le virus il faut s'immerger dans l'eau chaude ! Voyez !"  
Hein ? Qui c'est lui ? Ranma ? Il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé ...  
"-Il a raison ! Vite, on va aux onsen !"  
Takaiwa m'attrape à nouveau par la main et on fonce aux onsen . Plouf, ni une ni deux, nous voilà dans la source d'eau chaude . Ah, en plus de nous immuniser contre le pandagrove ça faittrop du bien...  
"-Naruse ... on est bien là hein ...  
-Ouais ouais ... Mais dis-moi ... d'où viennent toutes ces bulles ?  
-Ah ça ? Tu vois le sumo au fond qui boit du canada dry ? Cette boisson lui donne de terribles flatulences qui fournissent les bulles de ce onsen-jacuzzi .  
-...  
-Bon, Naruse ?  
-Hm ?  
-Ca te dirait que je te fasse un massage ?  
-Quoi non mais t'es malade ?"  
Il m'a même pas écouté ce con et il me chope les épaules ! Au secours ! Au sec... Hmmmm comment ça fait trop du bien ... Eh !  
"-Pas là ! Pas l...  
-Mon pti Takumi, c'est moi qui ai la clé des bains ... donc soit tu choisis d'être enfermé ici dans les bains, avec moi ... soit tu choisis de sortir et d'être exposé au pandagrove et de devenir un panda jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ... ah ah ah ah ah ! je suis diabolique ! je vais pouvoir papouiller Takumi jusqu'à plus faim !"  
Je me retourne et je lis la folie dans les yeux de Takaiwa ... Et là, je comprends tout . Bien sûr ! C'est lui qui a conçu et propagé le virus, exprès pour me coincer ! Il connaît ma pandaphobie et il sait que je préfère encore perdre ma petite fleur par lui plutôt que d'être changé en gros nounours noir et blanc ! Quel homme démoniaque !  
Je n'ai plus qu'à abdiquer ...  
"-Je ... je préfère rester ici ..."  
Un sourire sadique et lubrique se peint sur le visage de mon ancien pote et désormais bourreau ...  
"-Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ça ..."  
D'une main leste il ôte la serviette qui était attachée autour de ma taille et il entreprend d'explorer mon corps avec un rubbiks'cube . De temps en temps il me tape avec un des coins de l'objet, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur . Il est satisfait, l'animal ! Je suis horriblement humilié .  
"-Bon, fini la plaisanterie maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses ."  
Je me crispe . Que va-t-il me faire ? Il sort un fouet de derrière un rocher et me caresse les épaules avec . Le fouet se transforme en serpent ! Il s'enroule autour de mon cou et commence à serrer ...  
"-Naruse ... Naruse ... Naruse ..."

"-NARUSE !  
-Nihein ?"  
J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur ma chaise d'un bond . Le prof me regarde d'un air sévère .  
"-Excusez-moi monsieur..."  
Je me suis endormi en cours ... ah, le col de ma chemise est trop serré , c'était donc ça qui me donnait l'impression d'étranglement ... Bon, bref, qu'est-ce qu'il dit le prof, 2x fois 36 + 25y blablabla ... Ah, dommage, pas le temps de corriger c'est la fin du cours ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais aujourd'hui il faut que je termine de perfectionner mon bank shoot et ...  
"-Naruse !"  
Oh voilà l'autre ...  
"-Tu vas où comme ça ?  
-Au même endroit que toi je suppose, Takaiwa ... au gymnase .  
-Ah nan moi je sèche aujourd'hui ! J'ai un rencard avec une super nana !  
-Oui mais pas moi, donc excuse-moi j'y vais .  
-Nan mais attends ! Je t'ai pas tout dit ! Elle amène une copine avec elle alors j'ai pensé que si ça t'intéressait tu pourrais venir aussi !"  
Nan mais j'hallucine ? Ca va pas recommencer ce cauchemar ?  
"-Va te faire foutre ! Saleté de panda ! Espèce de malade !  
-Quoi ?"  
Je tourne les talons, et prend dignement la direction du gymnase , non mais .

Takaiwa : "-C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il m'a traité de panda ?"  
Ranma : "-'Sais pas ... ptet qu'il fantasme sur toi en catcheur panda-man ..."  
Takaiwa : "-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?"

**FIN**


	2. satoru's dream

**Auteur:** Zif'  
**Titre:** Satoru's dream  
**Base:** i'll  
**Genre:** onirique et portnaouak  
**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur originel, à savoir asada.  
D'ailleurs, essk'il pourrait pas m'en donner un ? Le blond, là, avec les cheveux longs ...  
**Chtite note:** ma deuxième fic I'll, écrite juste après "Takumi's dream". Certains éléments du rêve ont été rêvés par moi... no comment.

**SATORU'S DREAM** _(suite de "Takumi's dream")_

Naruse s'éloigne vers le gymnase . Pourquoi il m'a traité de panda lui ? C¹est mignon un panda pourtant ! A moins que ... ce ne soit une manière détournée de me faire comprendre à quel point il me trouve beau ! Ca doit être ça . Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai un rencard et ... j'ai des courses à faire avant aussi . Bon je vais m'arrêter à l'épicerie du coin . Putain en fait, elle est vachement grande cette épicerie ! Ah mais non ! je suis une mouche ! Bon ben, volons vers le rayon fruits et légumes ... Y me faut des radis . Quelle maîtrise de mon nouveau corps ! Je suis le roi de la voltige les mecs! Vrrraoum ! Je me pose sur une botte. Ah la vache !  
"-Eeeeeh m'sieur l'épicier !  
-Oui monsieur ?  
-Y sont chers vos radis là !  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les prix monsieur !"  
Ouais ben,il va se faire voir, j'achète pas des radis à ce prix-là . Bon tant pis j'ai plus qu'à aller à mon rencard ... merde je vais faire comment si je suis une mouche ? Ah je vais y aller quand même histoire de savoir ce qu'elles vont raconter sur moi les nanas. Les voilà, oh elles ont mis des mini juuuupes !  
"-Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait Takaiwa?  
-Je sais pas mais il est lourd ce mec ! Il te harcèle pour avoir un rencard et après il te pose un lapin ! Heureusement qu'il est mignon sinon je te jure que c'est des claques qu'il se prendrait ! En plus il paraîtrait qu'il aimerait pas que les filles ...  
-Hein ? J'te crois pas !  
-Siiiiii j'te jure même qu'on dit que lui et Naruse ...  
-Nooooon ?  
-Siiiiiii !"  
Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et pourquoi elles se changent en pandas subitementcelles-là ? Pfff laisse béton je vais aller retrouver Naruse tiens . Je vole jusqu'au gymnase, ilfait super beau aujourd'hui ! Hop là, évité le moineau, je suis un as ah ah ah ! Rhoooo mais ça serait pas le Naruse que je vois prendre sa douche là à travers la grille ? Gnihihihi si j'allais jeter un oeil ... euh, des yeux, sur ce superbe corps musclé en train de se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude ? Rhooo mais on dirait que les gonz ont prononcé un discours performatif ! _(Takaiwa a utilisé un mot de rhétorique, à croire qu'il est moins con en mouche qu'en mec bô, grand et musclé)_ Serais-je en train de m'intéresser à un mec ? Mais oui ! C'est ptet parce qu'il est beau gosse !  
Tadadi, je m'approche ... en sifflotant l'air de rien . Putain, je suis une mouche siffleuse, rien que ça ! Attention aux grosses gouttes d'eau, j'vais me faire écraser tu vas voir si ça continue ! Tiens Naruse est pas tout seul dans les douches y a aussi Minowa ... et... Inoueeeeeeeee je savais pas qu'il en avait une si ... remarque vu comment il est grand lui ... enfin n'empêche je suis presquejaloux là ! Et puis c'est sûr qu'en mouche je fais moins le malin ... ... ... ... je veux plus être une mouche ! je suis complexé !  
Bon revenons à nos moutons . Enfin, à mon mouton ... gnihi Naruse coco je vais jouer un peu avec toi !Je vais grimper jusqu'à son oreille et là ...  
"-Naruseeeee ...  
-Hein ?  
-C'est l'homme de ta viiiiie !  
-Oh tu fais chier Takaiwa dégage va te doucher plus loin ...  
-Mais à qui tu parles saleté de Naruse ?  
-A Takaiwa , je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'étonne...  
-Il est pas là ce putain de Takaiwa, pov' mytho !  
-Mais c'est lui qui ?...  
-Ca me fait plaisir de constater avec quelle rapidité tu as fait le lien entre l'expression "homme de ta vie" et mon nom, mon chéri !"  
Je suis mort de rire, Naruse commence à flipper grave, il mate partout autour de lui et il me voit pas ... trop puissant ! Bon allez c'est pas tout ça mais son oreille c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus ... je descends le long de sa colonne vertébrale, me voilà en bas du dos ... ouaaaaaaaah le cul d'enfer mon gars, j'en aurais un comme ça j'aurais des remords à m'asseoir dessus ! C'est pas que mon cul à moi il est moche mais je le vois pas souvent à vrai dire ... il doit être très beau je pense. Bon revenons au cul de Naruse ... Oh ben non,il sort de la douche ! Argh faut que je me casse sinon je vais être écrasé sous la serviette ... quel dommage . Bon ben puisque je peux plus mater l'autre Apollon là je veux redevenir normal ! Siouplé Ovide et tout le tintouin là c'est fini la métamorphose ?  
"-Saleté de mouche ! Je vais te claquer !"  
Hein ? la vache je me suis fait capter par Naruseil veut m'éclater ! Nooooon mais nooon Naruse c'est moi Takaiwa l'homme de ta vie et depuis quand t'aimes pas les mouches ?  
"-Les pandas aiment bien les mouches crevées !"  
Les pandas ? Quoi les gonz étaient de mèche ? Ah les salopes !  
"-Takaiwa ?  
-Ben oui c'est moi ça se voit pas ?"  
Aaaaah je suis redevenu moi ! Je pige que dalle ...  
"-Ta ... Takaiwa ! j¹ai eu si peur si tu savais !"  
Il me saute au cou !  
"-Je t'ai entendu dans la douche mais je te voyais paaaaas ... tu t'es moqué de moi et de mes sentiments, méchant !"  
Ouaaaaah Naruseeeee il est super câlin en fait ce mec ! je vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterais pas pour le papouiller un peu, surtout son super cul ! en plus il a l'air d'apprécier, oh là là c'est le pied , monsieur se fait entreprenant, aaaah je sens que je vais pas garder mon sang-froid très longtemps, Naruseeee !

"-Naruseeee ...  
-Eeeeeeeh Takaiwa ! réveille-toi !  
-Nihein ? On est où là ?  
-On est sur la pelouse du lycée et c'est la pause de midi ... tu rêvais quoi là ?"  
Ah ben naaaan c'était qu'un rêve ! Je m'étais endormi ...  
"-Au fait Takaiwa ... je voulais ...  
-Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, tant que tu me laisses papouiller ton super cul !  
-Nan mais t'es malade ? Et dire que je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir insulté hier ! En fait t'es carrément barge, que ce soit en rêve ou en vrai !  
-En rêve ou ... ?  
-Nan ! ta gueule ! j'veux pas t'entendre ! va te faire foutre !"  
Ah ben ça y est il se casse encore ... décidément ce mec fuit dès qu'il a peur hein ...  
"-Mais reviens ma poule ! Juste un pti coup, ça fait pas mal !  
-Dégage ! pervers!  
-Oh ! Inoue ! Coquin va !

Minowa : "-Bah ... qu'est-ce qu'il a ce con ? Y fantasme sur toi ou quoi ?"  
Inoue: "-... ah"

**FIN**


End file.
